1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of hunting. In particular, it relates to camouflaging a hunter so that it is less likely that the hunter will be detected by game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing camouflaging techniques involve creating a camouflage pattern on the area to be camouflaged using colored creams or powders. The creams and powders are available in colors such as black, brown, green or gray. The areas that are camouflaged in this manner are usually located on the hunter's face.
Camouflage creams are uncomfortable to wear, clog pores, smear easily and are difficult to remove. Creams are uncomfortable to wear because they feel oily and greasy. Using creams can clog pores and lead to skin problems such as acne or blackheads. Creams also perform poorly by smearing easily when accidently touched. In addition, creams are difficult to remove. Removing cream involves using premoistened towels or a washcloth with soap and water. Even after a great deal of effort, it is not unusual for a thin layer of cream to remain on the hunter's face. The remaining cream is unsightly and clogs pores. Removing the remaining thin layer of cream often requires scrubbing so hard that the underlying skin becomes irritated or raw.
Camouflage powders have several disadvantages. The powders are almost as difficult to remove as creams, and they are smeared by rain or perspiration. Given that hunters sometimes hunt in rainy or warm weather, it is likely that the camouflage powder will smear and provide less camouflage for the hunter, and thereby increase his probability of being detected by game. In addition, powders are difficult to apply under windy conditions.